Every You and Every Me
by Bellatrix Riddle
Summary: revised -Titled after the song by Placebo- Love used as a tool for disabling a person? Of course. Just make sure you don't ever actually fall in love. The roads of the Slytherins and our favorite Gryffindors cross in this story of love, drama, and loyalty


A/N : This is the total opposite of a Mary Sue. That was the point. I'm trying to focus mainly on Harry here really, he's a little angst, considering that his godfather just died and all. But there's twists. I'll mold the OC according to reviews really, but I'm thinking of her to be malicious. Well Just give it a shot. Oh and No Flames please. Ron and Mione will definitely be a big part, being Harry's best friends and all. I would totally appreciate advice on character development though. Has a bit of a Cruel Intentions twist you could say. Thanks~!  
  
Summary : Alright, Well Harry begins his sixth year, a naturally little depressed. However, a fifth year girl transferred from Durmstrang two years ago doesn't really care that he's depressed. She has her own plans. He never noticed her, considering she is in Slytherin. She is a relative of Rudolphus LeStrange, sent to Hogwarts to keep an eye on Dumbledore and Harry. However, Bellatrix concocts a plot, and Cassandra gladly obliges.  
  
The Hogwarts Express stood impressive as ever, basking in its ferocious red glory. Children were boarding the train, all anxious and ready for a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Well, there was the one exception to the rule. Harry Potter, the famous Boy- Who-Lived. He walked amongst the crowd, ignoring the impressed glances of the first years and the respectful expressions of the adults. Last year, maybe, he would have acknowledged them, instead of just pushing past them, but not now. He just smiled sadly back at them, a hollow look in his emerald green eyes.  
  
Yes, his eyes, once so bright and full of life were now so vacant and glum. He finally looked his age though. He had grown several inches, easily matching up with Ron, but he really couldn't care less. All he could think about was the one damn night in the department of mysteries. Really, that's what was on his mind through out most of the summer.  
  
To his surprise, the Dursleys had actually left him in peace most of the time. Except for his routine chores, he was able to get time in for studying. He didn't study much usually, but he was just dusting up on some older stuff, and the load of homework he had. As long as Harry stayed out of their way, the Dursleys really didn't care. He believed this had something to do with him getting rid of those Dementors. Dumbledore must have sent them a letter explaining the situation, telling them the he wasn't endangering their Ickle Dudykins. For that, he was eternally grateful.  
  
He had been invited to the stay at The Burrow, but had declined; the guilt of almost getting any body killed still fresh in his memory. However, Mrs. Weasley had insisted that he at least come to Number 12 for a bit. The thought of staying at Sirius' old home was a bit unnerving, but he knew he had to do something from attracting any more attention to his dejected and cynical behavior.  
  
The clatter of several trolleys crashing into each other snapped Harry out of his musings. He stood there for a few moments, his thoughts returning to some happy memories of past times at Platform 93\4.  
  
"Harry? Are you O.K.?"  
  
Harry leisurely turned to face a concerned Remus Lupin. "Yeah I'm Alright"  
  
"Ron and Hermione were wondering where you went" Remus said.  
  
"I just lost site of them" He lied smoothly.  
  
"They're worried about you you know." He then added more quietly, "We all are"  
  
Harry just looked at Remus, a little taken aback. He knew that everyone had thought he had been acting strange, but still. There were several reasons for that. Understandable reasons too. Like the fact that if wanted to become an Auror he would really have to apply himself. "I'll be alright. I just really needed to have some time to myself this summer is all." Harry reassured with a warm smile. "Plus, I have a lot to work towards this year, so that should keep my mind on something."  
  
Remus was obviously pleased with Harry's sanguine response, returning the smile. "Alright, well I guess you should go, Good Luck Harry." He clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry grinned, for the first time in probably months "I'll keep in touch via Owl, Later" And with that, he walked through the mob of students to the train, but not before waving good-bye to Remus and an approaching Mrs. Weasley  
  
"Keep in touch dear!" Mrs. Weasley yelled over the horde of students. To her lovely surprise, Harry beamed back at her and gave an affirmative nod. He could see Ron and Hermione talking with several Gryffindors, and decided to wait for them on the train.  
  
Remus turned to face Molly Weasley "I think he'll pull through this alright,"  
  
"Not when I get through with him "Muttered a raven haired girl cloaked in Slytherin robes who was rudely pushing her way through the crowd.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry walked to the second to last compartment of the train and took a seat. He pulled out a copy of The Daily Prophet he had found at the Platform and began to read. It was the usual stuff really. The Ministry fretting over Death Eaters, and the fact that Voldemort wasn't really doing anything, but he was back anyways.  
  
About twenty minutes into the ride, Hermione and Ron stopped by, their Prefect badges glittering in the light.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said in an exasperated tone, slamming the compartment door shut behind her. "You didn't wait up! We were looking for you."  
  
"Yeah mate, we had to search through the compartments to find ya'" Ron said sitting down in the seat across from him, obviously out of breath. He then sat up straight and glared at the wall "We stumbled upon Draco and several other Slytherins on the way too."  
  
"Yeah, Nott actually used Rictusempra on Ron," Hermione explained "That's why he's so out of breath, then we walked in several Slytherin girls, which wasn't much-"  
  
Harry just started laughing. He tried to stifle it, he really did, but to no avail. He just about fell over with mirth, he bowed his head and ran his hand through his hair, trying to hide the fact he found this all so entertaining, but it was useless.  
  
Ron and Hermione just gaped at their friend with jaws dropped. The fact that he had barely even smiled in months a big factor, much less at something that wasn't even that funny.  
  
"H-Harry?" Hermione questioned tentatively.  
  
He raised his head and just smiled coolly at them "What? It just sounded pretty damn funny to me" He retorted in his usual flippant tone.  
  
Ron grinned at his best friend, "Yeah I guess it was, in an odd sort of way. . ." He trailed off.  
  
"Don't you have Prefect duties to return too?" Harry asked an amused gleam in his eyes.  
  
Ron stood up next to Hermione "Yeah, I guess so, Hey we'll meet with you at the carriages a'right?" He shot him a sly grin, which Harry returned.  
  
Ron shooed Hermione out of the compartment, who was still taken aback, feeling now that she missed something. Harry shook his head and returned to reading the paper. After about an hour and a half, the compartment door flew open.  
  
'Ah Good must be the food trolley' Harry thought, setting down the paper. Instead, he was met with a pair of unfamiliar black eyes.  
  
"Hello" Drawled an insipid girl.  
  
"Um. . . Hi?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow. He had seen this girl in the corridors before. Just your average Slytherin really.  
  
She eyed him suspiciously for a moment before plopping down in the seat across from him. "Cassandra Catrice" She said silkily, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Er-Har-"  
  
"I know exactly who you are; you're none other than the infamous Harry Potter." She informed him acerbically.  
  
Harry just ogled at Cassandra, part of him was mesmerized by her sheer audacity, and another part was annoyed by it. "Yeah um is there something you want. . . Cassandra?" He inquired bluntly.  
  
She gave him a smug smile "Please, call me Casey. And no, I just wanted to find somewhere more. . .tranquil to sit" She added the last part as if remembering something unpleasant. Harry gave her one last quizzical look before opening 'Standard Book of Spells: Grade 6'.  
  
They spent the rest of the trip in a comfortable silence that is until Cassandra moved next to Harry. He looked over at her with raised eyebrows, a look of shock flickering in his eyes. Hey, it wasn't everyday a Slytherin girl from Durmstrang strolls in and acts all chummy with the figurehead of Gryffindor. 'What in the world is this girl playing at?'  
  
She picked up the paper he had been reading earlier and scanned the front page "The Ministry officials never seize to amaze me" She looked back up at him, and then stood up. She focused her attention on the passing scenery, which was completely swathed in darkness. Harry was now looking up at her, brows furrowed in concentration.  
  
"Well Harry, as pleasant as this has been," She said with a cheeky grin "I must get going. I'll see you around"  
  
Harry just stared at the retreating form of the 5th year girl, "Uh-Yeah later. . ." He stood up and threw on his cloak. He grabbed for his bags and headed out of the compartment.  
  
The narrow hallway on the train was empty except for a few Hufflepuffs, all the first years seemed to have gone up to the front of the train: where there also seemed to be some sort of minor commotion. Harry paid no attention to it; and waited until the aisle was clear before moving on.  
  
It was pitch black out now, and all the first years were by the boats. Harry could see Hagrid, but he was explaining the traditional trip to the castle. He stepped along over to the carriages where he could see the odd thestrals shining in the moonlight, he walked along the thinning crowd of students to one of the carriages. However, Ron and Hermione were nowhere in sight.  
  
'They couldn't have gotten very far' Harry thought, looking over the heads of the students, searching for his two best friends. Harry felt the rain starting to fall, everyone was no rushing into their carriages, mud splashing everywhere. He could see Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones rush out from inside the train towards the nearest carriage, giggling like mad. He smirked at the girls, amused at their slight over reactions.  
  
After about two minutes, there was barely any one left. Harry stood in the pouring rain, until coming to the obvious conclusion that he was waiting on no one now. 'Just wonderful. The best way to start the new school year: Soaking in the rain. Great. Really' He trotted along the muddy path, a bit of a rush in his step.  
  
He hopped in the closest coach, and threw his belongings in with an aggravated sigh. He took one last look at the night sky, the moonlight playing on his distraught features.  
  
There was a slight pitter-patter coming his way, he instead ignored it and stepped into the carriage. He shut the door. The carriage barely began to move before there was a indiscernible noise outside the carriage, accompanied with a slight bang on the door. 'What the hell is going on around here? Not even a simple trip to the castle, with out something going wrong. No wonder I'm such an optimist'. He got up and opened the door, and was met with a very sopping, mucky, and livid schoolgirl.  
  
Harry squinted his eyes to get a better look at her, but not before she stepped out in the moon's glow. "Cassandra?" He chortled.  
  
She looked up at him, and thrust her bags into his chest "Yes, Harry, as much as I'd like to continue this conversation, It's god damn pour-"  
  
"Just shut-up and get inside Casey" He said with a wicked grin. He pulled a shocked Cassandra into the stagecoach. They were one of the last ones by the train, but no one seemed to care. He shut the door behind her and the thestral began its journey.  
  
She looked at him quizzically for a moment, before pulling out her wand. 'You're very charming you know that?" She declared with a leer. He looked up at her as if there was a bright light shining in his face. "Do I sense sarcasm?" He asked in a mock stern voice. She just sneered at him before muttering 'scourgify' and returning her robes to their pristine state.  
  
This wasn't the way she had planned the relationship with Harry. Not at all. It was supposed to start off more. . .smoothly. She had expected him to come doting after her, finding her mysterious and charming. Not the challenge it was becoming. She sat trying to practically glare a hole into his robes; instead, he just sat smiling mindlessly at her. As if mocking her. To say it was annoying her would be a mass understatement.  
  
So, she decided to act as if any other high society pure-blooded witch would in her situation. "I see your friends haven't talked to you this entire way."  
  
Harry looked at her, a look of mild surprise over taking his features. She shot him a smug smirk. "Well. . .That's not exactly it"  
  
"Right" She said dismissively.  
  
If Casey said anything else, Harry was too busy lost in his own thoughts to have heard it. For one thing, Just *where* exactly were Ron and Hermione? He knew they weren't avoiding him.  
  
He looked over at Casey, who was looking through a book, a bored expression on her face.  
  
As he caught her eye, one memory cam back to him. One of his least favorite memories.  
  
"Slytherin can help you on the way to greatness"  
  
A:N Alright, that wraps up chapter 1, hope everyone liked it ^.^ Please Review, But no flames please. bellatrixxriddle@hotmail.com 


End file.
